Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for assessing the state of at least one axial joint of an industrial robot.
It is generally known that, on industrial robots, the axial joints of a robot arm have to be periodically checked for their wear. This usually takes place in specific servicing work at fixed servicing intervals, the service personnel merely establishing whether service work intended as part of a servicing measure has to be performed on the axial joints, or whether the axial joints can be expected to get by until the next service interval without servicing. On the other hand, however, routine servicing work, for example the regular changing of transmission oil, is also carried out on the axial joint.
The time period between two servicing times is generally defined on the basis of a specific number of operating hours for the robot. An individual consideration of the actual tasks or work performed by the industrial robot does not take place.